Welcome to New York
by IvyRoseConlon
Summary: First ever Fanfic..horrible at writing summaries....read and u wont be dissapointed!..Please R&R!


Ok this is my first ever fanfic so dont hate me! Please Read&Review

* * *

A scream pierced the cool night air. Shattering the scilence of the quickly setting sun and the fading of the light. Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, picked up his head and looked around for the source of the noise.

There it was again, a definate lady in trouble scream. Sensing a chance to play hero and build his reputation ( and maybe have a fun night,) Spot started running towards the source of the scream. When he reached it hea was shocked, appaled and a little more than pissed off at what he saw.

The source of the scream was a preety girl, Spot couldn't help but notice her shocking green eyes, she was pinned against a wall by a boy who was trying desperatly to kiss her. What enraged him so much was _who _the boy was.

One of his boys, one of his newsies, one of his brothers. Seeing red, Spot ran to the boy, yanking him off the girl. Spot slammed the boy against the wall and punched him repeatedly in the face. While the boy was dazed, Spot pulled out his cane and held it as a club, raising it to hit the boy.

"Damn youse, Smirk. Youse knows bettah than to do that to a lady. Youse makin Brooklyn look bad!" Spot said to him, his voice was calm and smooth but laced with anger. His eyes pirced into Smirk. Spot raised his cane higher and was just about to hit Smirk with it, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

The preety girl whom Smirk was harassing was still pressed up against the wall. She was watching Spot with wide eyes that were full of shock and fear that pierced into Spot. He couldn't look away. They're eyes connected and Spot felt as if she could see into his soul.

Breaking away from her eyes, Spot lowered his cane and turned to Smirk and gave him another punch in the face. The power behind the punch sent Smirk to the ground. " I don't eva wanna see your stinkin' face around Brooklyn again! If I sees youse I will soak you!" With that Smirk was sent running.

Spot walked over the girl, who had seemed to have calmed down. He looked at her eyes which no longer were fearful but regarded him with caution.

"Sorry for what my boy did to yuh. Is youse alright?"

The girl nodded, deciding that what she saw in this ragged dirty boy in front of her had something to trust inside him, she smiled. Slightly startled at her smile, Spot gave a half smile and turned to walk away.

She grabbed his wrist and said "Wait," For once in his life, Spot didn't jerk his arm back. He turned and looked at her. "Laura."

Spot looked at her and saw her potential and saw her danger. With a brief hesitation, he said "Spot."

Spot arrived at the lodge where he and his boys slept. Upon seeing him, they all stood. Spot just waived his hand for them to sit. They all wanted to talk to him but Spot was having none of it.

"Not tonight bois. Imma relax tonight." One of the boys gave him a cigar which he lit and went to his bunk to lay down. All he could think ofwas those eyes, those piercing beautiful eyes. He couldn't stop feeling a desire to see them again.

Spot streached and opened his eyes. He yawned and groggily sat looked out the window and saw the deep blue sky of the early morning. He got up and swiftly and silently got dressed and headed out to his dock that overlooked the river.

He sat upon his perch at the hightest point on the dock. His spot allowed him to look over the river and watch the sun reflect off the water and make it glitter. He pulled out his cane and twirled it in his hands. As he sat in silence, thoughts of her slowly crept into his mind.

Her eyes, shocking green and exspressive, piercing into him. The way she said her name, Laura. Everything about her captivated the mind of Spot Conlon, The King Of Brooklyn.

He couldn't let love into his life. To love was to let your guard down and Spot knew better than to ever let that happen. Yet, he couldn't help but have a small wish to see her again.

The sun came up and it was time to sell papes. By mid afternoon he had sold all but one of his papes and was trying desperatly to get it sold so that he could have the rest of the day to himself. Spot was looking around for someone to buy his pape, he was almost knocked down by someone who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Hey! Watch it-" He started but didn't finish once he saw just who it was he had run into. It was her,Laura. She pushed the hair back behind her ear and smiled at him. "Hello Spot."

Spot was shocked at seeing her again, he never thought he would. His face remained blank, not letting on the the emotions he was feeling. Smoothly, he replied " Hey Laura." He couldn't help but notice that she had a new trinket around her neck, a silver key.

She saw him eyeing the key and her eyes became hard and almost dared him to ask. For once, he kept his smart mouth shut. Instead he asked "Wanna take a walk down to the dock with me?" She nodded a 'yes' and off they went, abandoning Spot's last pape.

They had walked up and down Spots dock talking about this and that and were now walking in silence when Spot heard a familier voice calling his name. "Hey, Spot Conlon!" He turned his head and saw Racetrack,Mush and Boots walking his way.

"Hey boys" Spot greeted them with the Newsie spit handshake and boots gave him a couple a shootin marbles. Upon seeing laura, who was watching the interaction curiously behind Spot, the boys took off their hats and said hello.

Spot turned and beckoned her torwards him, "Boys this is Laura." Again hellos were said and then Racetrack stated why they were there.

"Hey Spot, Jack wants to know if youse want to come over for a game tonight? Your goil here can come to."Racetrack propositioned.

Spot looked atLaura whose face had a _Could be fun _look. So he agreed to the game and said he would be there.

"Heya Jackie-boy" Spot greeted Jack Kelly and they shared a spitshake. "My goil here is Laura."

"Nice to meet youse," Jack said nodding towards Laura. Jack guided them towards the table where Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink and Skittery wwere sitting.

"Spots here, we can finally start!" Race said. "Hey Mush grab a beer for Spot here."

"And me," Laura asked. All the guys turned their heads towrads her in disbelief. "What? You expect me to sit here and look pretty? No way Imma play with youse guys."

"Got yourself a good one Spot," Mush said.

Spot just laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Ok that's it…wutcha guys think? Please leave reviews! Tell me what you think, should I continue? If you have any ideas,thoughts, suggestions feel free to let me know! Thanks!


End file.
